


A Year With You

by reminiscingintherain



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: 366 Days of Writing, I do not know where this will go, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-01
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:47:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22075699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reminiscingintherain/pseuds/reminiscingintherain
Summary: A year. Just one year. Will it go right? Will it go wrong? Who knows.
Relationships: Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson, Zayn Malik/Liam Payne
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	1. Clean Slate

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so. I'm taking part in the [366 Days of Writing](https://reminiscingintherain.tumblr.com/post/190004171270/dimpled-halo-as-we-embark-on-a-new-year-i-have) as championed by [Jacky](http://dimpled-halo.tumblr.com/) on tumblr.
> 
> This is what will become of it.
> 
> An update a day, of at least 100 words, based on the prompts given.
> 
> So who the hell knows what will happen...!
> 
> _First chapter is completely unbeta'd because I wanted it posted before midnight UK time cos I'm impatient haha!_

"Ten, nine, eight!"

The crowd chanted around him. He sighed softly under his breath, forcing a smile onto his face when he caught sight of his friend - the one who'd dragged him here, down to the bank of the River Thames for the New Year celebrations, determined to get him to loosen up again.

"Seven, six, five!"

He tipped his head back, gazing up at the muggy sky. He was supposed to be in the Caribbean, seeing in the new year, the new decade, with his fiance.  _ Ex _ , his brain helpfully corrected him.

"Four!"

Yeah, ex. But in his defence, it was a relatively recent thing - he'd only returned home three days before Christmas to find the place empty, a key left on the sideboard, and a basic note just reading ' _ I'm sorry _ .' So it was still new. He'd spent most of the time since in a hazy state of inebriation, numbing himself to the reality.

"Three!"

But all that had done was lead him here - the North Bank of the Thames, in a prime position opposite the London Eye, with Big Ben just behind his right shoulder, waiting for the 12,000-odd fireworks to be let off at midnight, signalling the end of the old and the beginning of the new.

"Two!"

He couldn't recall the last new year he'd seen in on his own. For as long as he could remember, there'd been the two of them, hand in hand, getting drunk and gushy and handsy with each other, sharing that oh-so-important midnight kiss, while their friends surrounded them and took the piss as much as possible. But it was them. It was tradition. And being here on his own, it just felt wrong - like an out of body experience, it was happening to someone else.

"One!"

He sighed heavily, rubbing a hand over his face as he braced himself for the next part. Braced himself for the inevitable way his heart is going to break all over again. Braced himself for the shittiest new year in history. Braced himself for the worst year to come.

A hand on his arm startled him out of his dark thoughts, and he turned slowly. His eyes widened in surprise.

"Happy New Year!"

Fireworks began to wail and shriek as they were pitched off of the spokes of the London Eye and the barges on the river beneath, their bright colours and lights reflected in the steady blue gaze that was currently the only thing holding him upright. He stared in shock, not sure of how to respond or react or anything really. He opened his mouth, not really sure what he was about to say.

"Happy New Year, Boo," is what came out.

"Happy New Year, Curly," came the reply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Rebloggable tumblr post](https://reminiscingintherain.tumblr.com/post/190025761790/reminiscingintherain-a-year-with-you)]


	2. It’s Been Far Too Long

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2nd January 2020.

The sun actually came up.

The world didn't end.

Harry sighed softly, shifting his weight as he turned onto his side, gazing at the empty space beside him.

Louis had left the afternoon before, after they'd spent most of the day talking. Because, as he had said, it had been far too long since they last sat and just talked.

Which was why he'd left without a word before Christmas. He thought they had nothing left to save.

But he'd found his way back - thanks to Niall sticking his nose in and letting Louis know where he was dragging Harry to on New Year's Eve - and he'd actually explained himself.

With Louis' business having exploded, gaining far more traction than Louis could've ever imagined, and with Harry's work having been more successful than Harry could've ever imagined, they'd both kinda... lost each other. It was no one's fault. They'd just forgotten how to prioritise each other, and in the chaos, forgotten how to be each others' partners.

And now, they had to relearn that, if they were going to move forward into this new year together. And it was something that they both agreed that they wanted to do.

Harry sighed as he got up slowly and stretched.

Louis had to be in the office that morning, whereas Harry wasn't due back in work until the 6th, so while they were talking the day before, they'd decided together that they would use the time apart to breathe. To get used to everything again. To think about what they wanted from each other, and from their relationship.

All Harry really knew was that he wanted Louis - and he wanted them to be married by the end of the year. But he wasn't about to share that particular dream. He knew what Louis was like, and knew that he would freak at that immediately. It was too much, too soon.

So. Harry was going to take the time to sort his head out. Sober up. Finish up all the crap that was in the kitchen, courtesy of his mum and sister, who'd brought around everything he could've wanted over Christmas and then some. Dig out his gym clothes and get back down to give his membership some use again.

If they were going to be better, if they were going to be together again, then Harry had to prove to Louis that he was worth it. That he was worth the effort, worth the second chance. He never wanted them to spend another Christmas apart, and especially not another birthday.

With a deep breath, Harry made his way into the bathroom.

A lot of people scoffed at the idea of 'new year, new you', and Harry was normally one of them. But with this particular new year? He thought that maybe, a new him would be a more positive thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Rebloggable tumblr post](https://reminiscingintherain.tumblr.com/post/190025761790/reminiscingintherain-a-year-with-you)]


	3. Those Things Don’t Usually Go Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3rd January 2020.

"It's not the pale moon, that excites me," Harry sang along to Norah Jones as he fussed around, tidying the living room of his two weeks of crap. "That thrills and delights me. Oh no, it's just the nearness of you."

He added in a slow spin, singing into the rolled up magazine in his hand, and stilling when he spotted the grinning figure leaning against the doorframe, with his arms folded.

"Don't stop on my account," Louis said quickly, holding his hands up in placation. "I was waiting to see what move you were going to bust next... although I don't think that sort of song really lends itself to throwing the sort of shapes you usually wind up giving," he added with a pondering look.

"Heyyy," Harry protested softly, pouting a little. "I didn't hear you come in."

"I guessed, love," Louis replied gently, smiling warmly. "Just thought I'd pop around for lunch, if that's okay? I mean, I can totally leave again."

"Don't be daft," Harry told him, passing by to get to the kitchen and adding a careful squeeze to Louis' hip. "I'm still eating everything up from Christmas and New Year - Mum and Gems went a bit overboard with their care packages. Not even Niall's been able to put much of a dent in it."

"Woah, Mama Anne's always been protective of her baby Haz," Louis observed, following him. "But that's going some, even for her."

"Yeah, well, I don't think she really knew what else to do," Harry shrugged, then glanced back at Louis. "I haven't told her yet that we're talking again. I don't want her to freak out or call your mum again."

"Oh, that's what that call was about," Louis pulled a face. "I wondered who it was Mum had spoken to. She was less happy about me being at hers afterwards."

"That's where you went, then?" Harry asked, pulling food out of the cupboards and fridge. "Up to Donny?"

"Yeah," Louis nodded. "Did we somehow miss that topic of conversation the other day?"

"Probably thought it was a bit too fresh," Harry said quietly. "Plus, I think I made it pretty clear that I'd just stayed here."

Louis nodded slowly, not saying anything for a few moments as he looked at the floor, while Harry put together a couple of plates of finger foods.

"We're gonna be okay, aren't we?" he asked suddenly, looking up at the taller man. "I mean. We're gonna work through our problems, like fully mature grown adults, with actual healthy conversation and proper communication, yeah?"

"That's the aim?" Harry offered, leaning his hip against the counter. "I love you, Louis. You're pretty much it for me. But you literally broke my heart - tore it into shreds and left me here on my own with the tattered pieces, over Christmas."

"I know," Louis whispered. "I know I fucked up."

"And it's good that you know," Harry told him firmly. "I'm glad you're able to admit that. I'm also incredibly grateful that you've come here today. But this is going to be long, and it's going to be hard. So fucking hard. We're gonna argue. We're gonna fall out. There's going to be tears, and shouting, and tantrums, and slamming of doors, and days where we don't talk." He huffed out a heavy breath. "But it's going to be worth it. Because we're gonna be stronger when we come out the other side of it. We're gonna know that we can trust each other. And we're gonna know that this is the right thing for us. That this is for good, and for always."

"You're it for me," Louis shrugged a little helplessly. "I don't want anyone else. I never have." He took a shaky breath, wiping quickly at his cheeks. "And I'm ready to work on this. Healthy communication, make up sex, long nights of just you and me and a bottle of wine." He gave Harry a small smile. "Back to how it was at the beginning."

"Well, I'm fairly certain I don't remember any bottles of wine when we were having sleepovers at twelve and fourteen, but I could be wrong," Harry joked softly.

"You must've blocked it out, love," Louis assured him. "We got hammered every weekend," he added with a firm nod and a wink.

Harry snickered gently and put the plates on the table.

"Right, you came for food, and I've provided food," he said, with a gesture. "Eat. Please. I'll make you a cuppa."

"Thanks, love," Louis told him sincerely.

"Of course. Any time."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Rebloggable tumblr post](https://reminiscingintherain.tumblr.com/post/190045145875/reminiscingintherain-a-year-with-you)]


	4. You're Lucky I Love You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4th January 2020 // April 2019

A loud crash echoed through the flat.

"Fucking hell, Louis," Harry muttered under his breath, bending down to collect together the board games that had been precariously balanced in the cupboard. "I thought I asked you to tidy these away, not just shove them in any old how."

He continued to mutter and grumble to himself, shaking his head as he realised that the lids of a couple had come loose, spilling their contents as well. With a heavy sigh, he dropped down to sit on the carpet beside the cupboard to sort them out. A reluctant chuckle escaped his lips as he came across the last scorecard they'd used for Scrabble back in April - when Louis had proposed.

_ April 2019 _

_ "I can't believe you're actually volunteering to play Scrabble, Lou," Harry laughed. "You hate Scrabble!" _

_ "I don't  _ **_hate_ ** _ it," Louis grumbled. "I just... dislike the archaic rules that govern it." _

_ "Archaic rules?" Harry looked at him in disbelief. "It's literally 'the dictionary'. Hardly archaic or regimented." _

_ "You never let me get away with putting words I use every day, just cos they're not in the damn dictionary," Louis protested. _

_ "I literally have never heard you use the word 'vibey', Lewis," Harry said firmly. "And that was the last thing you attempted to get away with." _

_ "I totally use vibey. This is a vibey place, this is a vibey song, feeling a little vibey right now. Y'know?" _

_ Harry gazed blankly at him for a few beats. _

_ "You are so damn lucky I love you," he eventually said. "Now sit your ass down and let's play the game. Sensibly," he added quickly. _

_ "Eugh, you're boring," Louis huffed, but sat down on the other side of the coffee table, crossing his legs and resting his elbows on his knees. "You pick your letters out first." _

_ They went a few rounds with reasonably sensible word selections, their scores relatively even, before Louis started to shift uncomfortably. _

_ "C'mon, babe," Harry chastised gently. "You can handle another couple normal words. I have faith in you." _

_ "Ha ha," Louis muttered. _

_ Harry glanced up with a grin, flashing Louis a wink as he took a sip of his wine. _

_ "Hey, Lou?" _

_ "Yeah?" _

_ "I love you, you know that, don't you?" he said carefully, biting his lip nervously. _

_ "I know you do," Louis agreed, smiling brightly. "I love you too. Never gonna stop." He glanced down at the board, then lay the tiles down. "Ring. Five points, on a double word score, so that'll be ten points for me, please." _

_ He beamed at Harry, who noted down the score, before taking his own turn. _

_ "Grace," Harry declared. "Eight points, with a triple letter on C, total of fourteen." He did a little shimmy. "Yay." _

_ "Oh hush and choose more letters," Louis rolled his eyes playfully, holding out the bag. _

_ Harry snickered at him and reached into the bag, immediately freezing as his fingers brushed something larger than the letter tiles. He stared at Louis, who was watching carefully as he closed his hand around the velvet covered box and slowly pulled it out. _

_ "Louis...?" he said faintly. _

_ "Will you marry me?" Louis rasped softly, his eyes sparkling and full of hope. _

_ "Yes," Harry breathed out slowly. "Definitely yes." _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Rebloggable tumblr post](https://reminiscingintherain.tumblr.com/post/190004660620/a-year-with-you-reminiscingintherain-nr)]


	5. It's Getting Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 5th January 2020

Harry pottered around the flat, carefully pulling down the Christmas decorations and putting them in the correct boxes. He hated this part of Christmas - everywhere always looked so bare after the sparkle and glitter of the tinsel and lights. He knew he could've left it until the next day - his mum had reiterated the same to him when they'd spoken that morning - but he also knew that he was not going to be in the mood for pulling decorations off the ceiling after his first day back at work.

Humming softly along to Stormzy's Crown, he stretched up to lift a piece of tinsel off the edge of a photoframe, smiling softly at the image of Louis' family all crowded onto a sofa and laughing. He remembered taking the photograph himself, remembered having to bribe the smaller ones with sweets if they'd just please all get into frame at the same time, and Lottie, please could you not look at your phone for five seconds, that goes for you too, Fizzy.

Louis and his mum were in the centre, both with their heads thrown back in identical laughter. It was one of the happiest images Harry had ever managed to capture, and he was a photographer, who shot weddings regularly.

He glanced at the time and sighed as he put the last piece of Christmas away, sealing the box carefully and sliding it into the hall cupboard. Just as he pushed the door closed, his phone began to ring in his pocket. Recognising the ringtone for Louis, he answered quickly.

"Hey, Lou," he greeted softly. "How's it going?"

"Hello there Harold," came the gentle reply. "I just wanted to check in with you. Bit bored here, to be honest."

"Yeah?" Harry padded back through to the kitchen, pouring hot water onto a teabag in his large mug. "Liam and Zayn not keeping you entertained in the way they should be?"

"They're in their room and I can  _ hear _ things," Louis said in a disgusted whisper.

"Oh dear god," Harry snorted. "How traumatising!"

"It is!" Louis agreed vehemently. "You have no idea! I'm literally cringing every five seconds, because I did not need to know what Liam sounds like when he's balls deep." He paused for a moment. "Or when Zayn is. I'm really not sure which way around they are at the moment." He paused again, as though listening. "Oh god, what if there's toys?"

"Then it's none of your business?" Harry giggled. "We haven't exactly got room to judge, babe. There's a whole box in our room with more than enough playthings in."

"That is hardly the point, Harold," Louis sniffed imperiously.

Harry snorted again and carried his mug out to the living room, settling down on the sofa as he listened to Louis rambling on about having spent the day feeling like a third wheel, and how that had only gotten worse since their friends had gone to bed.

"Why not go stay with Niall?" Harry suggested. "Or ask Lottie if you can stop at hers for a bit? She spent enough time sleeping on our sofa when she first came to London. Tell her it's time to return the favour."

"I tried that, she told me it's different cos she's sharing a house with a bunch of girls, and they don't want me on their sofa," Louis grumbled.

"But... you're gay?" Harry said, sounding confused.

"Apparently, not the point, cos I brought that up too. I think she's just ashamed of her dosser-type brother."

"Her dosser-type brother, who's got his own successful publishing company," Harry said flatly.

"Well, when you put it like that..." Louis trailed off. "I guess I could just like... get a hotel room or something. Or a short lease?"

"Yeah, you could," Harry agreed slowly. "Or, uh. Maybe. Um. You could... sleep on the sofa here?"

The line went quiet for a few moments.

"Are you sure?" Louis eventually asked.

"Not really, no," Harry admitted. "But I hate the thought of you being uncomfortable wherever you are. And your name is on the lease for this place, so it's half yours anyway." He sighed softly. "Look, it's getting late now, and I need to go to bed cos I'm back to work in the morning. But, maybe you could think about it?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'll do that," Louis agreed quietly. "I'll text you tomorrow?"

"Okay, Lou," Harry replied. "You sleep well, yeah?"

"I'll try to, I think the lovebirds have finally finished."

"That's good," Harry smiled. "Lou?"

"Yeah, Haz?"

"I love you."

"I love you too, babe. G'night."

"Night."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Rebloggable tumblr post](https://reminiscingintherain.tumblr.com/post/190004660620/a-year-with-you-reminiscingintherain-nr)]


	6. Unexpected Outcomes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 6th January 2020.

Harry flicked his PC on and groaned quietly as he quickly ducked down behind the partition, hiding from Cruising Caren - nicknamed so because she went on at least three cruises a year, and "I spell it with a C, darling! Isn't it fun?" - and waited for the login screen to load.

The first day back after Christmas and New Year, barely in the office for five minutes, and he was already more than ready to return to his sofa, duvet, and Netflix - there was a new season of You that he wanted to binge, but hadn't had chance to over the weekend. He ran a hand over his face and sighed heavily, reluctantly typing his login credentials into the screen, and tapping the enter key. Once he'd opened up his email programme, he glared a little at the ridiculously high number of unread emails - how the hell did he wind up with over 500 in two weeks, especially when they were closed! - and stood up, grabbing his mug from his drawer. He definitely needed coffee to deal with all of this.

Slipping his phone back into his pocket, he made his way through the office to the kitchenette, managing to duck around Cruising Caren and Gossiping Gayle without either of them seeing him, and leaned against the counter as he waited for the filter coffee to finish dripping through.

"Morning, Harry," a voice greeted him, making him jump slightly.

"Oh! Morning Keith," Harry flickered a tired smile. "How was your Christmas?"

"Not too bad, thanks," Keith (from accounts, his tired brain reminded him) replied. "Was just with Ellen and the kids, y'know? Quiet one." Harry nodded. "Yourself? You and Lou go home?"

"Uh, no," Harry frowned slightly, feeling slightly wrong-footed, and not really sure about how to handle the question. "We, um. We actually spent it apart..." he trailed off, looking uncertain.

"Hope everything's okay?" Keith looked a little concerned.

"Yeah, yeah, we're, uh, we're good," Harry nodded slowly, then blinked as his phone began to ring in his pocket. "Talk of the devil." He pulled it out and answered. "Were your ears burning?"

"I beg your pardon?" Louis demanded. "Are you talking about me again, Harold?"

"Yes, of course, always," Harry rolled his eyes. "What do you want, menace?"

"I'm stood outside the flat and I left my keys at Zayn's, so I can't get in," Louis huffed.

"Why are you outside the flat, and not at work?" Harry raised an eyebrow, nodding in thanks to Keith who was holding up the coffee in offering.

"Because I wanted to get my crap out of Zayn's place this morning, cos he and Liam are doing something grim and romantic tonight," Louis muttered.

"Excuse me? 'Grim and romantic'? I'm fairly certain those words don't go together, Tomlinson."

"You haven't seen Liam on a mission to make me hurl," Louis replied darkly.

"Look, I can't get out of work until at least eleven," Harry told him, saluting Keith with his mug before he made his way back to his desk. "But I can get to the flat by twenty past at the latest," he finished, sitting in his chair and wiggling the mouse to wake his PC up again.

"What am I supposed to do until then?" Louis whined pitifully.

"I dunno, love, read a book?"

"You are so fucking hilarious," Louis said deadpan. "You know my books are in the bloody flat - I didn't take any with me!"

"Well, I didn't know if your mum gave you any for Christmas?" Harry suggested, switching his phone to the other ear as he began to scroll through the emails, filtering the rubbish and spam out quickly. "Oh wait."

"Okay," Louis sighed softly down the phone.

Harry frowned at the screen and clicked open an email he'd received from his boss' boss' boss on Saturday. His eyes skimmed the text quickly, then again, and a third time, as he tried to make sense of what he was reading.

"Uh, hello?" Louis eventually queried. "What am I waiting for?"

"Sorry, babe," Harry said distractedly. "I, uh. I'm just reading an email. From Eloise, the Senior Exec?"

"Isn't she over Phil?" Louis asked. "Who's over Marcus, your immediate boss?"

"Yep," Harry said slowly.

"What does she want?"

"Apparently, to offer me a promotion."

"Wait... a promotion? Did you go for another role?"

"Nope, this is, shit Lou, this is headhunting? Cos she says she's been observing my work for a while, and she thinks I'm ready for more responsibility?" Harry's voice slowly rose in pitch as he spoke.

"Babe, that is amazing!" Louis gushed. "I'm so proud of you! Are you going to accept it?"

"I mean, yeah? I guess? It's like, I dunno, more money, and like, I get my own office?" Harry rambled quickly. "I'm gonna be shooting and photo editing practically full time?"

"Oh love, that's what you've been working towards for so long!"

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Harry agreed. "Fuck. I don't know what to do. Reply, I guess? And then like? I dunno?"

"You get your ass home as soon as you can, darling," Louis told him firmly. "And then I'm going to take you out to celebrate."

"Fuck, I dunno what to do with this," Harry chuckled. "I'm so glad you were on the phone when I read this. I'm glad you're the first to know. I love you."

"I love you too, my darling boy," Louis murmured softly, his smile evident in his words. "You're going to be fabulous."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Rebloggable tumblr post](https://reminiscingintherain.tumblr.com/post/190004660620/a-year-with-you-reminiscingintherain-nr)]


	7. Random Thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 7th January 2020.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hugest of apologies for the delay! I had schoolwork that (unfortunately for my writing) took precedence this week. But I'm furiously writing to catch up now... so expect multiple updates over the next couple of days.

"Cruising Caron thinks I've been sleeping with the boss."

"I beg your pardon?"

Harry let out a snort at the look of indignation on Louis' face.

"Because of my promotion," he elaborated, giggling into his hand.

"Cruising Caron is cruising for a ear-lashing," Louis huffed. "Where does she get off thinking that about you?" Harry shrugged carelessly. "Well, I hope you put her in her place." He paused. "Somewhere like the bin."

"No, Lou, I let it go," Harry chuckled. "I was carrying my things to my new office - I didn't want to stop, particularly. Besides, she was trying to say I'd been banging Eloise."

Louis stared at him with a slackened jaw.

"But you're gay?" he spluttered.

"I know," Harry nodded in agreement. "That's why I made sure to carry the photo of us from my desk separately and very openly when I went past her next. She blushed and Gossiping Gayle laughed at her."

"They both need to be burned at the stake, like the witches they are," Louis declared.

"That's a little unnecessary, Louis," Harry chastised. "They're not _that_ bad."

"Maybe we could like, set them up or something?" Louis suggested, shifting his weight around to face Harry properly, tucking one leg up under his bum.

"Set them up?" Harry raised an eyebrow. "What random thing are you coming up with now?"

"Well, maybe not set them up, but we could frame them for something? Like, I dunno, fraud, or stealing, or something."

"You have way too many thoughts in that head of yours, sometimes."

"Heyyy," Louis protested. "I just thought they'd be out of your hair and you could like... be happier at work."

"Lou, I appreciate the sentiment, I do," Harry assured him. "But I'm gonna be happier at work. Because I won't be working with them any more. I have my own office, away from the gossips and the nosy parkers. I can just focus on my photos and editing and sorting out commissions. It's going to work out amazingly."

"When do you sign the new contract?" Louis asked, wriggling a bit closer on the sofa.

"Did it this morning, actually," Harry nodded. "Bit scary, as always. But seeing the figures written out was amazing."

"We should get a cat," Louis declared, apropos of nothing.

Harry blinked, trying to follow where that line of thought had come from.

"Pardon?" he eventually asked.

"A cat," Louis nodded. "We've been talking about getting a fur-baby. So. I think we should get a cat. To celebrate your promotion."

"I'm fairly certain that promotion celebrations don't generally come in the form of a living breathing dependant," Harry said wryly.

"Look how many babies are made during celebratory sex," Louis shrugged a shoulder. "I'm fairly certain that living breathing dependants are a fairly normal celebratory... gift."

Harry stared at him for a moment, before slowly shaking his head.

"We'll talk about it once I'm settled in," he eventually conceded.

Louis shrugged again and leaned back against the sofa, focusing his attention back onto the television.

"Was just a random thought," he commented.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Rebloggable tumblr post](https://reminiscingintherain.tumblr.com/post/190004660620/a-year-with-you-reminiscingintherain-nr)]


	8. He Slept Through The Alarm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 8th January 2020.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  _Edit, as of 31/01/2020_  
>  **PLEASE NOTE, I HAVE NOT ABANDONED THIS**  
>  Unfortunately, schoolwork's gotten a little busy, and that's a priority right now. I will be continuing with this, but I'm not sure if it will be in the same format (i.e. following daily prompts), especially as I'm now... 23 days behind, whoops.
> 
> Please bear with me though, as I am hoping to have this take me through the year!! <3

Harry rubbed at his eyes as he slowly stirred, lifting his head from his pillow and squinting slightly: it was incredibly bright in the bedroom for 6am...

"Shit," he cursed, grabbing his phone and peering at the screen, which happily lit up with '09:48' and a long list of missed calls and text messages. "Fuck!"

He jumped out of bed, nearly going arse over face when he got his foot tangled in the bedsheets, but catching himself at the last possible second as he slammed his hand on the bedside table.

"Fucking, fucking, fucking, bollocks," he muttered, grabbing his clean clothes off the chair where he'd carefully placed them the night before and yanking them on haphazardly, still cursing under his breath as he burst out of the bedroom.

"You're still here?" Louis asked in disbelief, looking up from his laptop at the table. "I thought you left hours ago?"

"No, Louis, I apparently slept right through my alarm, on my first proper day in my new position," Harry snapped, pouring coffee into his travel mug and screwing the lid on tightly. "I'm gonna be in so much shit."

Louis bit his lip, not daring to respond because he knew that it would only rile Harry up even more when he was in this mood.

"Fuck," Harry declared again, before leaning over to press a kiss to Louis' temple. "See you later. Love you."

With that, he grabbed his keys and bag and left the flat quickly, leaving Louis staring after him in disbelief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [[Rebloggable tumblr post](https://reminiscingintherain.tumblr.com/post/190004660620/a-year-with-you-reminiscingintherain-nr)]

**Author's Note:**

> [[Rebloggable tumblr post](https://reminiscingintherain.tumblr.com/post/190004660620)]


End file.
